Un plan tordu
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Après la saison 6B / Disclaimer à Jeff Davis / Liam, décidé à ce que Theo avoue qu'il a des sentiments pour lui, monte un plan avec Mason et Corey. Est-ce que la chimère finira par dire ce qu'il ressent? Jusqu'où Liam ira-t-il pour que le plan fonctionne ?
1. Chapitre 1

Un plan tordu

Avoué

Liam était nerveux, son ventre le torturait depuis une demi-heure. Il était assis dans sa voiture, près du bois de Beacon Hills et de l'assistance au signal de Corey, à un kilomètre de là. Le plan craignait et était complètement gribouillé. L'adolescent enfermé le moteur de sa voiture.

Après avoir eu une réponse de son meilleur ami, le loup-garou appela Scott. Cinq secondes suffirent et le chef de meute décrocha. Liam se concentra pour entrer dans le rôle et prit une voix paniquée, fit accélérer son cœur.

\- Scott, je suis en danger! Enfin, je crois, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'est, mais il y a une voiture bizarre qui me convient depuis dix minutes déjà et je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est un modèle typique de chasseur, noire avec vitres teintées. Je pensais qu'il y avait plus après la bataille contre Monroe, qu'ils étaient partis ailleurs. Je fais quoi?

\- Respire, tu es où?

\- Vers la forêt en direction de l'ancienne maison des Hale. Avec Derek et Peter, là-bas, les chasseurs seront sûrement moins sûrs, c'est ce que j'ai pensé.

\- Bien, tu as dit qu'il avait une seule voiture?

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je vais tenir la distance.

\- Je préviens Stiles, il vient de chez Derek avec Malia. Il sera là avant moi, j'arrive bientôt. Tu sens quelque chose de particulier?

\- Comment ça? Liam en faisant trembler volontairement sa voix. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire?

\- Des sentiments, des émotions? lui dit Scott.

Liam laissa cinq secondes s'écouler et répondre avec stupeur:

\- Je ne sens rien d'humain! Ce ne sont pas des chasseurs, je suis trompé. Il y a de la haine, de la colère, de l'excitation… de l'aconit-tue-loup à grosses doses! Scott, dépêche! Une vitre se baisse, ils sont armés. Je ne reste pas loin de la distance jusqu'à ruines…

\- Stiles est au courant, il va se dépêcher, je quitte la maison.

\- Scott, ils me pulvérisent de balles.

Un enregistrement de bruits de pneus qui se rétractent s'enclencha sur son téléphone. Liam freina brusquement, Mason l'imita derrière lui. Liam, la passa dans les cheveux et déclara au fils Alpha pour un des pneus sont crevés et que les gens sortent du véhicule. On assiste à ce que ce soit à la hauteur de sa vitre avant de continuer à parler à Scott:

\- Ce ne sont pas des humains, j'en suis certain! Je fais quoi, ils veulent me tuer?

\- Ils sont combien?

\- Six sept, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Mason, armé de la batte, sur la vitre alors que Liam se dégage de l'autre côté de la voiture pour qu'il vienne de la vitre de la vitre côté passager sans être vraiment blessé. Liam se compose de verres de verres pour ce que soit plus réel et de moins en moins partout sur le devant de la voiture.

Mason prit en photo Liam in the voiture alors que le blond était semblant d'être inconscient, il l'envoyait ensuite à son petit-ami via son téléphone, elle servait à la deuxième partie de leur plan. Le loup-garou blond cicatrisa rapidement et Mason injecta son meilleur ami comme indiqué dans le plan d'une petite dose d'acon-tue-loup, juste assez pour qu'il paraisse pantalon et assommé. Liam laissa son téléphone et Mason fit sortir le jeune loup-garou de sa voiture. Les deux jeunes hommes filèrent vers le bois et tournaient pendentif plusieurs minutes histoire que l'odeur du lycanthrope soit sentie par les membres seulement dans la forêt.

\- Merci pour sa potion spéciale pour qu'ils ne détectent pas mon odeur et celle de Corey, fit Mason.

\- A été presque pas assez rapide, nota Liam. Stiles est déjà là avec Malia, faut qu'on se dépêche!

Mason et Liam foncèrent vers la voiture de Corey. The couple prit l'antidote qui agissait en sens contraire de celui de Liam et à partir du centre-ville par une petite route tranquille. Liam, roulé en boule sur le côté, s'endormit peu de temps après. Ma demande à son petit ami Corey:

\- Tu as bien mis le message en évidence?

\- Oui, ils le verront forcément.

\- Parfait, j'espère que l'effet de la potion ne sera pas trop fatigué. On aura besoin de lui pour la suite du plan, songea Mason.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il a survécu à cette dose! Ce qu'il faut penser, c'est que le plan ne s'est pas passé après vingt minutes, explique Corey devant la maison à la limite de la ville.

\- Tes parents ne seront pas à la maison?

\- Ils rentreront lundi d'un voyage d'affaires, lui expliqua le jeune homme sortant du véhicule, suivi par le meilleur ami de Liam.

\- Tu as déjà été recherché les potions pour nos battements cardiaques? demande Corey.

\- Oui, hier. En échange de coups de main pour la clinique, nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour le plan.

\- Je ne sais pas plus pourquoi il a accepté de nous aider, soupira la chimère. Mais sans lui, rien de cela ne se passe.

\- Je pense que tous les jeunes qu'il a vu passer dans sa clinique sans jamais que ce soit d'officiel se déroulent entre eux. En passant de Stiles et Derek, à l'ancienne relation bizarre entre Scott et Isaac, il était déjà mal…

Mason sortit doucement le lycanthrope du coffre et les deux amis durent le transporteur à l'intérieur de la maison. Le loup-garou s'effondra dans le livre de la chimère en marmonnant des phrases qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Les deux amoureux laissés le jeune homme se reposer. Ils étaient un appel de Scott et Stiles, Mason et Corey avalèrent d'abord les potions de Deaton et répondirent ensuite aux deux jeunes étudiants.

\- Oui, Stiles? Pourquoi tu m'appelles, il y a un problème?

\- Mec, ton meilleur ami vient d'appeler Scott à l'aide. Il se passe en parlant de chasseurs ou je ne sais quoi et je suis devant une bagnole défoncée et pleine de sang.

\- De quoi tu parles? Où est Liam, Stiles? Où est Liam? Cria Mason.

Son petit ami se retient de rire face au jeu d'acteur excellent of copain alors qu'il était aussi au téléphone avec l'Alpha pour le même sujet de discussion.

\- Je ne sais pas. Scott et Malia sont sur les lieux mais ils ne sentent rien, ils ne savent pas trop ce qui peut être passé.

\- Tu veux dire que Liam a été kidnappé?

\- Ils ne peuvent pas suivre les traces mais ils ont quand même fouillé les bois car il restait un peu de son odeur mais c'était bizarre car je me souviens de Scott m'a dit: c'était comme si Liam était désorienté et qu il était allé dans tous les sens.

\- Il était suivi par qui? Des chasseurs?

\- Non, Scott m'a dit que n'en étaient pas, Chris nous a prouvé qu'il n'avait pas de chasseurs dans la région depuis les semaines. Selon Liam, ce n'était pas des humains qui le traquaient.

\- C'est quoi, alors? Ils ont kidnappé mon meilleur ami, on va comment pour le trouver? S'emporta Mason à abattant sur la table du salon sous le regard hilare de Corey.

\- Lydia, Peter et Derek réfléchissent avec le bestiaire des Argent, ils jugent plus des Harpies ou des Darach à la recherche de sacrifices comme Jennifer.

\- Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un retient Liam et que vous faites seulement des conclusions? se fâcha le meilleur ami du lycanthrope blond.

\- Non, on réfléchit au meilleur plan d'attaque en vue de la créature qui a fait ce crime!

\- Ok, j'arrive avec Corey dans dix minutes dans le loft, Termina Mason.

\- D'accord, conclut Stiles en raccrochant.

Les deux amoureux remontèrent écrire un message à Liam pour prévenir l'avancée du plan. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tous les loups étaient là avec la banshee Lydia Martin. Un seul manquait à l'appel, Theo Raeken. «Membre» n'était pas vraiment ce qui a permis de mieux décrire la chimère. Pourtant, le groupe allait avoir besoin de la jeune chimère pour que le plan du trio d'amis marche.

\- Vous avez pensé à aller voir chez Liam, imaginez qu'il recevait des menaces mais qu'il n'avait jamais parlé, déclarait Mason in se pinçant les lèvres. Avouer que ce serait probable! Il aurait sûrement pensé gérer le problème tout seul.

\- Je dis que oui, bon Stiles. Mais pourquoi nous ne l'avions pas dit?

\- Liam aurait peut-être préféré ne pas faire parce que ça faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas d'embrouilles, à propos de Lydia.

\- OK, je vais chez lui. Qui vient avec moi? demanda Scott en prenant sa veste.

\- Moi, fit Mason.

\- J'aurai bien voulu mais j'ai cours de soutien en lycée pour les troisièmes à la bibliothèque et ce qui est suspect si je ne vais pas, s'excuse de la jeune chimère.

\- Pas grave, vas-y! fit Scott.

Corey allait en faire rejoindre Liam chez lui. Mason, Scott, Derek et Lydia vont donc chez le loup-garou. Peter, Stiles et Malia restèrent au loft. Quand Scott et le reste du groupe entrèrent dans la maison de Dunbar par la fenêtre de la chambre du jeune lycanthrope, ils sentaient tout de suite une odeur d'inquiétude et de nervosité, une odeur que Liam avait enfermé dans un bol spécial pour l ' ouvrir juste avant de chez lui tôt ce matin. Sa chambre était un peu en désordre mais rien de spécial en apparence.

Jusqu'à ce que Lydia soit remarquée sous une feuille de cours, une lettre dès qu'elle pose ses doigts dessus se sentit électrifier. Tout le monde est remarquable en tête paniquée et tout ce que la banshee avait découvert. Une lettre blanche dans les monnaies, l'encre noire était intacte et la calligraphie écrite était quand même lisible.

«Liam Dunbar,

La vérité est que vous traversez le mauvais chemin et que vous allez découvrir le nôtre, le coup du destin comme il se doit. Tu crains pour l'avenir, le présent et le passé. La mélodie des bois, un piège qui fera tomber la chute du lion. Poison de l'animal de la lune, tu seras pris. Aucun des tiens découvrira où ton loup sera. Le sommet de la lune atteint, on va le dire à notre alliance aux Crieurs qui ont été retrouvés. À ceux qui lisent ce mot, votre ami sera sauvé par une seule personne. Pour la suite, la seule personne qui meurt peut combler le vide »

\- De quoi elle parle? dit Derek en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Lydia.

\- Ce sont des Harpies, j'en suis sûr mais celles de la mythologie. Des plus modernes. Elles savaient que je serais ici, elles vont tuer dans un rituel avec des créatures, des créatures de nuit meurtrières. On peut sauver grâce à une personne particulière.

\- Laquelle? demande Mason. Ce n'est pas écrit dessus.

\- La messagère de la mort, il s'agit de moi. Elles me connaissent. Il faut que j'entende quelque chose.

Elle s'assit au bureau du loup et posa la feuille de papier pour elle sous les yeux intrigués de Derek, Scott et Mason. Lydia ferma les yeux et se concentra. Soudainement, the rousse ouvrit les yeux et attrapa un stylo pour écrire: «La vérité guidée par la notion de courage permet au jeune homme de pouvoir être sauvé. Ce que nous ne pouvons pas voir dans le coeur du lion et l'antidote est la déclaration du double être ayant passé par de mauvaises pensées voulut effacer le Roi du jeu. This is a we statement on the prisonnier. Agissez vite, le soleil pourrait vite quitter son centre »

Lydia fixa les mots écrits, essayant de lire à travers les phrases.

\- Tu comprends ce qu'elles disent? fit maçon.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas. La vérité serait liée au courage, un courage qui pourrait sauver Liam. Les harpies ne peuvent rien contre ce qui se passe dans son cœur et celui d'une autre personne.

\- Cette personne, c'est qui? questionna l'humain en évitant le regard des loups.

\- Il est dit que c'est un double…

\- Double, c'est bizarre? fit Derek. Elles disent que c'était une mauvaise personne.

\- Qui est le Roi? demande Scott.

\- Je crois qu'il s'agit de toi, murmura Lydia. Le roi pour un alpha, un vrai alpha.

\- Quelqu'un qui a voulut tuer Scott, il y a eu eu plein! fit remarquer Mason.

\- Si je reprends la suite du message, on parle de déclaration quand même! La supposition d'un amour, souffla Derek, une mue dégoûtée à moitié cachée.

\- Attendez, Liam n'est pas gay! s'exclama Mason, en prenant la feuille des mains de Lydia.

\- De quoi tu parles? Il est marqué que c'est un double, cela pourrait être une fille.

\- Lit la suite! «Par la déclaration de ce dernier»! répétition mason in display les mots exacts à l'Alpha.

\- Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce détail, dit Lydia.

\- Ethan est un ancien ennemi de Scott, un garçon qui est double, nota Lydia.

\- Double mais dans quel sens? fit Mason en reposant la feuille sur le bureau de son meilleur ami.

\- Il avait un jumeau, lui apprit la rousse.

\- Dans tes ennemis, on peut compter sur mon oncle Peter, Deucalion mais il est mort, Gérard mais il est aussi mort, Kate ne peut pas compter dedans car morte et c'est une fille, Ethan mais il est avec Jackson,…

\- Théo! s'écria Lydia en comprenant quelque chose. C'est lui, bien entendu!

\- C'est une chimère, elle a deux ADN donc double, ajouta Mason en fixant la banshee dans les yeux.

\- Mais ils se détestent! dit Derek, qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

\- Si je fais faire remarquer, tu détestes aussi Stiles avant que ce soit autre, choisi marmonna Scott dans sujet de la relation étrange entre le loup et son frère de cœur.

Derek préféra ne rien ajouter. Mason était plutôt content de lui, Lydia cachait mal son sourire à la vue de la retenue de Derek. En même temps, la relation qu'il entretient avec Stiles est assez étrange, pas un couple officiel mais tout le monde savait que les deux s'aimaient bien.

\- Donc Theo aime Liam et celui-ci aussi?

Scott avait la peine à y croire.

\- Sur l'aurait su, non? Avec nos pouvoirs, ajouté le plus vieux des loups.

\- Peut-être que Theo ne sait pas vraiment ce que c'est d'aimer, remarqua Mason. Il est passé sa vie avec les docteurs, côté éducation, je crois que ce soit haut.

\- Mais Liam, si c'est réciproque…

Scott s'assit sur le lit du loup-garou blond, la tête entre ses deux mains. Le jeune étudiant en médecine animale ne comprenait rien, c'était trop bizarre et sans logique selon lui, mais ce serait la solution à la mort du jeune Bêta de Scott. La chimère et son fils, ensemble? Les deux s'aimaient? Scott espérait que ce ne soit pas une blague de la part de ses harpies.

\- Ses filles psychopathes ont Liam, on devrait voir Theo sur le champ! s'écria Mason en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Vous venez! Lydia, prends la lettre, on aura peut-être besoin plus tard.

Le meilleur ami de Liam disparaît par la porte de la chambre et les autres finissent par le suivre hors de la maison. Scott prit le volant et le groupe se rend où se dit la chimère. Mason envoyé à Corey pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient tous les quatre voir Theo. Liam et Corey préparent les preuves secondaires de l'enlèvement du jeune lycanthrope, que Corey enverra par message pour que la chimère brune et le chef de meute au meilleur ami de Liam croient encore plus à l'enlèvement. Scott se trouve devant un vieux motel à dix minutes de Beacon Hills. Scott et Derek utilisèrent leur odorat pour trouver la chambre de la chimère. Mason, back-end, dut vite make-up-to-one-to-one-play Le groupe à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Theo se trouva devant eux, habillé d'un jogging et d'un sweat rouge. Il était étonné de découvrir quelles personnes ont trouvé sur le paillasson de sa chambre de motel.

\- Théo, il faut qu'on parle! C'est vraiment urgent, laisse-nous entrer, lui demande Lydia avant que les loups ne parlent les premiers.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? marmonna Theo, mécontent, mais qui étaient entrés à l'intérieur.

La chambre était simple, un bureau, une chaise et une table basse pour seuls meubles. Les deux sacs remplis des affaires de la chimère se trouvaient jonchés sur le sol. Une veste en jean avec un dossier blanc sur le dossier de la méridienne, étalés sur le lit. Mason prit place sur le bord du lit alors que les trois autres restèrent debout. Chacun se demande dans sa tête comment le jeune homme pourrait-il avoir des sentiments pour leur ami? Theo avait l'air fatigué, quelques grosses cernes, ses cheveux mal coiffés étaient en bataille sur sa tête et se tenait négligemment.

Il est un des membres de Scott. Bien qu'il ait été accepté après leur victoire contre Monroe, il n'a été prononcé qu'à peu de réunion.

\- Que puis-je pour vous? La dernière fois que nous avons parlé, c'était il y a trois mois, remarquée par la chimère, dans les poches.

Scott, mâchoire serrée et poings fermes, s'avança vers le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans et déclara avec un sérieux sans faille:

\- Liam a été enlevé, Theo!

Derek et le jeune Alpha mirent beaucoup d'attention aux battements de la chimère et de toutes les informations sensorielles qu'ils pourraient en tirer. Le jeune homme était légèrement choqué par la nouvelle, son cœur battait rapidement avant de se calmer de manière forcée. Mason nota tout de même que ses mains croisées contre son torse se serrèrent. Ses jointures se blanchissent discrètement.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis concerné? Votre ami s'est peut-être retiré de Beacon Hills parce que cette ville craint.

\- Tout d'abord, Raeken, sachez que Stiles a retrouvé la voiture de Liam défoncée proche des bois. Nous n'avons pas pu sentir son odeur. La seule fois qui était de l'acon-tue-loup en grosse dose, l'informa Derek d'une voix ferme et froide.

La chimère a baissé ses yeux vers le parquet, Scott fixarapidement ses amis. Derek fit un léger hochement de la tête, il a analysé Theo.

\- Lydia, la lettre, dit Mason en se levant à son tour. Tu peux lui passer aussi ce que tu as retranscrit de ce que tu as entendu?

\- Bien sur !

La jeune femme rousse tendait le papier à la chimère en expliquant qu'ils étaient découverts dans la chambre de Liam il y a une heure. Theo attrapa la lettre et la lut. Les autres observaient les réactions faciales de la jeune chimère. A chaque phrase parcourue, the chimère serrait de plus en plus fort la lettre. Son cœur batait avec la frénésie, Derek et Scott purent sentir la douleur, la panique et l'incompréhension de l'ancien ennemi de la meute. Theo serrait les poings et les pieds, sa mâchoire contractée et ses lèvres pincées. Il leva finalement la tête de la lettre que la chimère rend à la jeune femme. Les quatre membres de la meute fixèrent Theo en attente de réactions. Mason sortit délicatement son téléphone portable de sa poche.

\- Alors, tu as quoi à dire pour ta défense? déclara Scott.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes venus ici.

Physiquement, rien ne clochait avec la chimère. Mais il n'arrivait pas de contrôler les battements de son cœur. Scott et Derek sourirent, ce qui rendait Theo encore plus nerveux. Lydia, avec une voix compatissante, lui expliqua:

\- Tu es une chimère, tu es le double. Tu es l'unique qui pourra sauver Liam. Tu es celui qui a voulu tuer Scott par le passé mais tu as changé de camp désormais.

\- Arrêtez vos conneries, je suis sûr que c'est juste un test, s'emporta le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains en fusillant de ses iris bleus.

\- Pourquoi un test? Mon ami est disparu et des Harpies s'en sont prises à lui. Il va finir sacrifier d'ici minuit si toi, monsieur la chimère arrogante ne brise pas son ego démesuré et mette fièrement de côté pour une fois, compris? Cria Mason en pointant durement la chimère brune du doigt.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous mais ce n'est pas moi, ce double!

\- Tu peux arrêter d'être têtu et borné? Questionna Scott.

Theo tourna la tête vers le chef de meute.

\- Tu sais quoi? Moi, si c'est vrai, ce qui est dit dans cette lettre, je l'accepterai sans problèmes, Theo. Cela me posait aucun souci que tu aimes Liam, fit le futur vétérinaire. Il faut juste que tu admettes.

\- En fait, c'est logique, souffla Lydia. Vous étiez tout le temps en mission de binôme pendant la guerre contre les chasseurs. Le zoo, l'hôpital, la Chasse Sauvage. C'est lui qui t'a sorti des abîmes où Kira t'avait envoyé. Tu lui es redevable, ça se voit tout de suite. T'as toujours fait attention à Liam après qu'il t'ait libéré…

Theo se sentit de plus en plus incontrôlable. Surtout quand son regard tombe sur l'horloge de sa chambre qui indiquait déjà midi pile. Douze heures, il restait douze heures. Liam était quelque part tout seul et perdu. Theo allait perdre son sang-froid, il le sentait. Mais le pire arrive quand son téléphone sonna comme celui de Scott. Theo le sortit et l'ouvrit. Un message anonyme lui avait été envoyé. La chimère brune eut le cœur brisé, les autres le ressentaient aussi. Derek et Scott ressentaient tellement qu'eux-mêmes vivaient la douleur de Theo. Il regarda les trois images envoyées. La première montrait Liam la tête écrasée sur la pare-brise de sa voiture. La seconde photo, de Liam, les cheveux trempés, le torse nu, avec des traces de tortures. Heureusement que Mason savait que c'était juste du maquillage sinon il aurait vraiment paniqué. Il était inconscient et menotté à une barre en fer. Liam avait un œil au beurre et ses lèvres avaient du sang sec dessus.

Mason pouvoir dire merci à Corey d'adorer de se mettre à fond pour Halloween, sans cette passion le réalisme des blessures de Liam n'existerait pas. La troisième, un lycanthrope réveillé mais furieux, griffes et crocs dehors. On pouvait voir au fond de la pièce les bouteilles de poison pour loups-garous. Un message arriva ensuite: «Vérité, Action, Courage. À toi de jouer, à voir si tu veux e tuer ou l'aimer. Il reste moins de douze heures ». Theo manqua de jeter son appareil à travers la pièce. Les autres savaient maintenant que les Harpies ne s'étaient pas trompées sur le compte de la chimère.

\- Les photos, trembla Scott en passant son smartphone à Lydia et aux autres. Tu les as aussi?

\- Oui, murmura Théo froidement. Et un message.

Il passa au chef de meute qui blêmit. Scott lui rendit le téléphone portable et le fixa dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'admettre? Je ne comprends pas, si j'étais à ta place…

\- Il est gravement en danger, il lui a été injecté plusieurs fois de l'aconit. S'ils organisent, Liam pourrait bien mourir avant, complétez les yeux des images de Liam.

\- Elles disaient que c'était à toi de jouer, à voir si tu voulais tuer ou à sauver, reprends le Vrai veut tous le sauver, toi y compris. On ne va pas juger alors dis-le nous!

\- Personne ne le fera, lui dit Lydia en souriant légèrement. Personne te jugera.

\- Rien à ajouter, fit Derek. Sauf que tu devrais te bouger.

\- C'est de mon ami ne parle pas, fit Mason. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime beaucoup aussi. Si tu crois le contraire, je peux te rassurer.

Theo avala durement salive, Mason était en train de tordre nerveusement les doigts de ses mains, Lydia connecta son regard à celui de la chimère, les autres ne sont pas très respectés pour la chimère. Scott fini par soupirer et s'assit sur le lit. Il était tendu et passait dans ses cheveux avec rage: il y avait trop de morts depuis sa mort par Peter. Celle de Liam pourrait être fait chuter.

\- On ne te jurera pas, promis.

Derek décroisa les bras, Mason respira doucement pour calmer une soi-disant crise de panique. Lydia caressa l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- On s'est embrassé. Deux fois, seulement, admettez Theo en regardant durement et froidement le Vrai Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello à tous, me revoilà pour un second chapitre ! Aujourd'hui, Theo nous en dit un plus sur ce qui s'est passé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, alors je vous laisse le lire.

PlumedeSorbier

Ce que tu ressens

Il l'avait fait. Theo leur avait avoué la vérité. Était-cela qu'il fallait faire pour sauver Liam? Dans la lettre, il fallait que la vérité soit dite. Mais est-ce que ça devait dire que pour sauver la vie du jeune lycanthrope, ce que la chimère suffisait? Où était Liam en ce moment ? Theo avait dit bien plus qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mason était bien sûr ravi d'entendre cette révélation de la part de la chimère. Il aurait bien aimé l'enregistrer mais c'était à Theo de le faire devant Liam.

Derek gardait un air sérieux mais tout le monde savait qu'au fon de lui, il était plus ou moins content que Theo ait avouer ce qui s'était passé avec le loup-garou. Scott se relâcha, sourit à la chimère. Lydia se disait que Theo devait vraiment l'aimer pour ainsi leur avoir dit la vérité, mettre de côté son apparence de monsieur-je-ne-pense-qu'à moi. Scott tapa amicalement l'épaule de Theo et lui demanda:

\- Bien, maintenant, tu pourrais nous en dire plus ? Histoire de pouvoir sauver Liam?

\- D'accord, répondit Theo.

Mason nota que sa voix était descendue d'un ton, la chimère laissait tomber ses armures. Son visage se détendait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Mason trouvait ce comportement presque émouvant, se souvenant de l'évolution de Theo envers eux.

\- On va commencer par le plus simple. Si je peux le dire, fit Lydia qui s'assit au bout du lit de la chambre du motel, un petit sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres. Quand as-tu commencé à apprécier Liam ?

La jeune femme avait bien pesé ses mots pour ne pas braquer le jeune homme, Theo l'avait remarqué.

\- Depuis que je suis sorti de l'enfer où je me trouvais avec ma sœur, je me sentais redevable envers lui, tu avais raison Lydia. C'était juste trop dur de l'admettre. Mais comparé à ce que vous pensiez à l'époque, je voulais vraiment vous aider. C'était comme une redevance pour Liam. On a fait équipe de plus en plus, je peux pas vous en vouloir pour ça.

Les trois souriaient aux paroles de la chimère brune. Oui, un peu près, si Theo était devenu une personne de confiance, c'était grâce à ses choix de binômes.

\- Je l'ai gardé dans ce monde autant que j'ai pu durant la Chasse Sauvage. Je pense que c'est à ce moment que j'ai vraiment ressenti le besoin de le protéger; j'avais besoin de lui pour avancer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'oublie, que je me retrouve tout seul encore une fois. Mais comme vous savez, Liam est têtu, il est quand même allez te chercher avec les autres, fit Theo en parlant à Mason.

\- Tu l'as protégé, tu l'as enfermé dans l'ascenseur de l'hôpital parce que tu voulais qu'il reste en vie, reprit Scott. C'est une grande preuve de courage et d'affection que tu as fait preuve.

\- Je suis parti ensuite parce que Hayden était sa copine, je voulais arrêter de croire. J'ai passé plus de la moitié de ma vie loin de famille ou d'amis, je ne connaissais presque rien aux sentiments et de ce qui va avec, je préférais m'en éloigner. De plus, c'était évident que Liam était hétéro.

\- Vu la lettre, tu t'es trompé, nota Mason. Liam t'aime bien. Sinon je vois pas pourquoi ta déclaration servirai à grand chose.

\- Je ne savais pas pour le départ de sa copine, qu'il avait rompu avec elle. Je suis resté de mon côté, je suis allé un peu partout mais je voulais surtout éviter Beacon Hills. Enfin, quand les chasseurs se sont rapprochés de la ville, je me suis vu obliger de revenir ici. Je savais que Liam serait en sécurité tant que tu serais là Scott mais tu allais bientôt partir à la fac avec les autres... Je suis revenuu pour voir si tout allait bien. Vous connaissez la suite, les chasseurs m'ont attrapé avec les survivants de la meute de Satomi et on a presque dû se battre pour les sauver.

\- Bien qu'ils sont quand même morts, remarqua Lydia. C'est quand même la fois où tu as revu Liam en chaire et en os après plusieurs semaines.

Oui, je voulais essayer de le calmer à cause de l'arrivée de Nolan mais tout ce que j'ai récolté fût un nez cassé.

\- Ensuite, le zoo, compléta Scott. Vous y êtes allés pour qu'on puisse entrer dans l'antre des chasseurs. Liam nous a brièvement parlé de ce qui s'y est passé.

\- Je voyais que l'endroit le rendait nerveux, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris la raison mais il a failli tuer Nolan ce jour-là. J'ai dû l'assommer pour que le gosse ne se fasse pas étriper. Je l'ai ramené chez lui en voiture.

\- Tu as dit à Liam qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir deux émotions à la fois, que c'était sa peur qui l'amenait à avoir des pulsions colériques, se rappela Mason.

\- Oui, j'avais un peu trop parlé cette fois, fit la chimère.

\- Liam n'a pas tout suite saisi le sous-entendu qui allait dans les deux sens, comprit Derek. Bien qu'il ait été évident.

\- Un jour au lycée, je suis allé le voir. Il allait se battre avec Gabe quand je suis arrivé, j'ai réussi à éviter la casse mais il m'a demandé pourquoi j'essayais de le sauver. Je lui ai menti en parlant que Scott m'en voudrait s'il lui arrivait une tuile. Gabe nous a ensuite parlé de corps morts, j'ai senti la peur de Liam monter.

\- Ensuite, on a été voir Aaron dans les tunnels. Tu avais peur de l'Anu-Kite et elle agissait sur nous deux, expliqua Mason. Il nous a attaqué et tu as voulu m'enlever ma douleur.

\- J'aurai voulu y arriver. J'avais dit à Mason que je voulais intégrer la meute et je comprends sa réaction quand je le lui ai dit.

\- J'avais dit que personne ne lui ferait confiance.

\- Après, la guerre a commencé avec Nolan qui a amené Liam à l'hôpital. Mason et Corey sont arrivés peu après et les chasseurs ont barricadés les lieux, se remémora l'Alpha.

\- Comment tu es entré en fait? questionna Lydia.

\- Tu poses vraiment la question ? mumura Mason.

\- Scott m'avait appelé pour que j'aille amener Liam, Corey et Mason loin de la ville. Quand je suis arrivé, tout le bâtiment était clôturé. J'ai défoncé l'entrée et je me suis battu avec quelques chasseurs avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. J'ai capté l'odeur de Liam et...

\- Tu l'as sauvé pour une énième fois, sans attendre quelque chose en retour, sourit Lydia.

\- Les chasseurs allaient le tuer et je l'ai tiré à l'intérieur. Les portes se sont refermées et ils continuaient de rester là.

Le coeur de la chimère se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, les loups comprirent que l'élément majeur allait bientôt arriver. Theo avala durement sa salive, inspira un coup et déclara par la suite:

\- Je lui ai dit que je n'allai pas mourir pour lui, j'ai vu qu'il savait que je lui mentais. Comme pour me le faire comprendre, il a dit la même chose. Il avait lui aussi menti. Avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent de nouveau, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout et je l'ai embrassé. Ce que je ne croyais pas arriver arriva: il avait répondu au baiser et ensuite, comme de rien, sans un mot, on s'est séparé pour aller se battre. On a presque été tué par des chasseurs quand Nolan est venu avec ta mère Scott. On a quand même été touché par des balles. Elles n'avaient pas d'aconit, Liam s'est jeté sur Gabe. Il est remonté à bloc.

\- Un chasseur était posté pas très loin, il a tiré et la balle a touché Gabe à la place de Liam, fit Mason.

\- J'ai senti que pour être à l'apogée de la rédemption, je devais enlever la douleur de Gabe. C'était la première fois que je le faisais avec de la volonté et j'avais réussi.

\- Liam a souri quand tu l'as fait, lui apprit Mason. Corey et moi étions là.

Theo eut un petit sourire mal caché sur son visage.

\- Ce que je n'ai pas voulu dire à Liam et que je ne vais pas dit non plus, c'est que je l'avais embrassé quand il était inconscient alors que je le ramenais à la voiture après l'avoir assommé au Zoo, leur apprit la chimère brune.

Mason eut à son tour une surprise, Liam ignorait cette information, il pensait avoir été embrassé par la chimère une seule fois. Le meilleur ami du lycanthrope devrait le mettre au courant dès qu'il aura rejoint Liam et Corey.

\- Quand j'en ai eu la force, j'ai vu Liam heureux avec vous. Je me suis senti de trop et j'ai pris la décision de partir. Le baiser ne semblait pas avoir été important pour Liam.

\- Bien sûr que non, fit Lydia. Dans la lettre, il est qu'aucun des siens ne pourra le trouver. On fait comment maintenant?

\- Des siens? Elles veulent parler de la meute? demanda Theo. Je ne fais pas complètement parti de la meute, cela pourrais être de moi qu'elles parlent.

\- On a jusqu'à minuit, rappela Derek.

\- Si c'est à moi de le trouver, Liam doit se trouver dans un lieu qui me relie à lui.

\- Pas faux, tu as une idée?

\- Plusieurs mais je pourrais pas aller partout en une journée.

\- Donne-nous des lieux et on ira vérifier, fit Mason.

\- Tu pourrais aller voir au lycée, les casiers, les vestiaires et le terrain de lacrosse?

\- J'y vais !

\- Scott, le zoo?

\- Bien sûr!

Scott quitta à son tour la pièce.

\- Je vais aller à l'hôpital, fit Derek. Lydia s'occupera des tunnels.

\- D'accord, je m'occupe des bois, du Nemeton et de Eichen House.

\- On se contacte si on le trouve, lui dit Lydia en quittant la salle avec Derek.

Le trio partit dans la voiture de Scott, laissant la chimère seule dans sa chambre. Son coeur se serrait, Theo monta à son tour dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers Eichen House. La maison de fous lui prit une heure et demie de son temps, le bâtiment avait été fermé depuis peu et le lieu était protégé. Il avait fallu quinze minutes pour que Theo puisse entrer dedans, le temps idéal pour que Mason envoie des messages aux autres membres de la meute. Un qui disait qu'ils avaient tous rendez-vous chez Corey dans une dizaine de minutes. Il était clairement expliqué que Theo ne devait pas être prévenu du meeting, qu'ils seraient mis au courant de l'absence de la chimère durant la réunion. Les autres membres de la meute avaient été prévenus et restaient au loft. Scott et les autres répondirent par la positive et sont arrivés chez le caméléon peu de temps après.

Dès que Scott et la bande arrivèrent, ils sentirent tout de suite l'odeur de Liam. Ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite, Lydia et Scott foncèrent voir le loup-garou encore maquillé affreusement.

\- On peut savoir l'embrouille? Personne de la meute ne pouvait le trouver, une explication Mason? fit le plus vieux du groupe.

Liam se détacha de ses amis, un air sérieux peint sur son visage. Corey et Mason vinrent à ses côtés sous les regards intrigués du quatuor.

\- Je n'ai pas été enlevé par des Harpies, décréta Liam.

\- C'était quoi alors?

\- Non, ce que Liam veut dire, c'est que c'était une mise en scène, murmura Corey.

\- La voiture, les photos, tout était faux? demanda Scott.

\- Oui, pardonne-moi mais c'était mon idée à la base, fit le loup blond. C'est vraiment poussé mais je pensais que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avoue qu'il m'aime. Il s'était passé un truc, un baiser, et d'un seul coup, il est parti.

\- Mais il est revenu, nota Lydia. Il était parti surveiller Kate au Mexique.

\- Tu as vraiment monté ce coup avec Mason et Corey pour que Theo se déclare ? fit Derek.

\- Ta voiture, c'est qui qui l'a fracassée? Comment tu as fait pour les odeurs? Comment Mason a pu nous mentir?

Mason expliqua tout des potions à la voiture, les maquillages de Corey et son rôle d'agent double dans l'histoire. Lyidia était la seule à rester calme, les autres firent très bien comprendre à Liam ce qu'ils en pensaient.

\- Deaton a donc accepté ce plan?

\- Il en a peut-être marre de voir des gens qui s'aiment mais ne se l'avouent pas défiler dans sa clinique.

Derek et Scott baissèrent aussitôt les yeux, ils se sentaient très bien concernés par les mots de Mason.

\- Maintenant, on peut vous dire la suite du plan! Il fera sa déclaration si tout se passe bien. Le seul endroit où il ira en dernier est celui qui sera le plus dur pour lui, l'endroit où sa soeur est décédée.

\- Le pont dans les bois? fit Scott, subjugué par le culot de Liam.

\- Mason et Corey vont m'attaché à une grosse branche qui surplombe la rivière.

\- C'est horrible, tu l'aimes mais tu oses lui faire un truc pareil ?

\- Je suis désolé mais mon instinct m'a poussé à choisir cet endroit. On pensait mettre aussi une fausse barrière de sorbier mais...

\- Et puis quoi encore? Theo n'est pas déjà assez paniqué ? s'emporta la banshee rousse. Je pense que t'attacher à un branche à l'endroit où sa soeur est morte suffira largement à ton plan.

Les membres se mirent à travailler, Liam se démaquilla à l'étage et Mason prit des nouvelles de Theo. Il venait de quitter Eichen House pour aller voir le Nemeton. Mason lui dit qu'il continuait les recherches. Les autres envoyèrent à la chimère des messages disant qu'il n'y avait rien pour le moment. Theo avait la sensation de perdre la raison. Encore une fois dans sa vie, on lui enlevait une des rares choses qui lui permettait de garder le contrôle sur ses pulsions. En gros, Liam était l'ancre de la jeune chimère.

Vers 14h30, Theo arriva vers le lieu de l'accident. Il y resta une vingtaine de minutes devant les débris restants de la voiture de Liam. Il s'imaginait plusieurs fois la scène dans sa tête. La chimère ignorait que Deaton était venu chercher le véhicule, aucune odeur exceptée celle du sang de Liam et de l'aconit-tue-loup régnait dans l'air. Theo finit par se lasser et entra dans les bois.

De leur côté, Mason et Corey amenèrent Liam à l'opposé des bois. Les autres membres de la meute avaient rejoint le reste au loft des Hale. Stiles était pensif par le plan tordu du louveteau, il aurait presque pu faire pareil pour Derek. Le concerné sentit la nervosité sortir du fils du shérif le loup devait avoir une discussion avec le jeune homme. Les autres voyant la tension montée dans la pièce, ils partirent de l'appartement. Autrement dit, ça allait barder dans peu. Des cris, du sarcasme, un Stiles collé à un mur, voilà les prédictions.

Vers 15h, Theo se trouvait devant le Nemton. Le lieu attirait les créatures surnaturelles, mais il n'y avait personne. Theo commençait à perdre espoir, il reprit sa voiture et revint à sa chambre du motel.

\- Putain! hurla-t-il d'un seul coup. Pourquoi!

Du jour au lendemain, on venait toquer à sa porte pour qu'il déballe son plus gros secret. Déjà que son intégration dans la meute ne se passait pas trop bien, il voyait débarquer l'alpha, la banshee et un ancien alapha, le meilleur ami de Liam chez lui. Non, lui, il croyait que son quotidien ne changerait pas, que le week-end et le mercredi, il prendrait son service dans le petit café où il travaillait depuis son retour du Mexique. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, se retenant de ne pas jeter loin l'horloge installée dans sa chambre.

\- T'es passé où ? fit Theo en fracassant le mur.

Du côté de Liam, le trio se rendit dans les bois jusqu'au petit pont. Mason et Corey expliquèrent une dernière fois comment devait se dérouler le plan et les initiatives que le loup devrait prendre si le coup ne se passait pas comme prévu. La nouvelle génération dans la meute de Scott pensait tout de même aux plans de secours comparé à Stiles et Scott. Le couple d'amoureux firent grimper Liam sur la rambarde, Mason monta à son tour en faisant attention de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Corey les tenait tous les deux par les chevilles. Mason attacha les poignets de Liam entre eux, il fit pareil avec les chevilles. Toutes les cordes se reliaient entre elles pour rejoindre le tronc de l'arbre.

\- ça ne te sert pas trop?

\- Si Theo ne débarque pas à vingt heures, je peux tenir, fit Liam qui gardait les pieds sur la rambarde.

\- Bon, oublie pas que tu gardes tes pieds dessus jusqu'à ce que tu sentes l'odeur de Theo. Corey, passe-moi la seringue!

Son petit-ami lui tendit l'objet en question et Mason enfonça la pointe dans la chair de la cheville de Liam. Celui mordit ses lèvres sous la douleur.

\- T'aura la sensation d'être bourré durant dix minutes comme ce matin, lui expliqua Mason.

Liam grogna en sentant la douleur parcourir son corps. Ses amis lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, ils le laissèrent seul dans les bois.

Durant ce temps, Theo avait fini de tourner en rond. Le jeune homme venait de comprendre où Liam pouvait se trouver. Le coeur brisé mais décidé, la chimère monta dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'à la forêt. Il était dix-huit heures trente quand Theo se gara. La chimère brune descendit du véhicule et entra d'un pas ferme dans les bois.

 **Coucou, comment cette suite d'Un plan tordu ?**

 **Pour ceux qui se demandent, oui, je leur réserve un mini Sterek dans les chapitres à venir !**

 **Vous avez des commentaires?**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre arrive!**

 **Disclaimer Jeff Davis**

 **Oui, petit Sterek comme promis.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

Pour trouver la paix

Pas par pas, la chimère brune s'avançait en douceur dans les bois. Le soleil avait disparu depuis peu, le noir avait enseigné tous les lieux environnants. Mètre par mètre, il y avait une peine plus longue à avancer, une balle au cœur, à revoir, à remettre à l'ordre avec sa grande soeur Tara. Sa mémoire lui filait de mauvais tours, l'adolescent choyé revoyait tous ses méfaits défiler dans sa tête.

La lune apparut dans le ciel, Theo traversa un pas vif les bois. Il connaissait le chemin par coeur, ce trajet était éternellement. Le froid du début de nuit amplifia la peur de la chimère. La température, le lieu, presque le même moment de la journée, une personne importante à ses yeux, tout cela se ressemblait en tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec sa soeur. Sauf que cette fois, Theo sauverait Liam.

Du côté de Derek et Stiles, dans le loft, la suite au départ de la meute, les deux ils étaient confrontés à la dure. Les autres meurent, il y a deux ans. Stiles aimait les filles autant que les garçons, tout le monde était connu mais Derek, rien n'était sûr. Peter avait expliqué à Stiles que la vie sentimentale de son fils n'avait jamais été de tout repos avec Paige, Kate puis Jennifer. Peut-être deviens-il un homme pour briser cette malédiction?

Scott espérait franchement que les deux allaient officiellement ensemble, Stiles aimaient le loup-garou depuis longtemps. Les membres de la meute respectaient la patience et le calme que le jeune hyperactif avait en présence de Derek, il ne pouvait rien changer. Les jeunes fils du shérif.

Durant cette dispute, Derek lui demandait souvent pourquoi tant de crises pour rien, Stiles était béni que le loup fasse l'idiot. Derek était dans le débat, il était déjà devenu mystérieux. En lui déclarant ses sentiments, Stiles avait tout du même coup les hurlements de Derek. Il y avait eu un long silence, Stiles avait été déçu de la réaction de Derek. Il s'était apprêté à partir du moment où l'on s'est attiré par le poignet fermement.

Le meilleur ami de Scott s'attendait à ce que le loup soit la fracasse contre un mur mais tout ce que le jeune homme découvre en face de lui, il est de magnifiques yeux et un sourire hypnotisant.

\- Quoi? avait bégaillé Stiles, les joues écarlates. Pas de menaces, rien?

Le silence avait été sa seule réponse jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de loup soient mentionnées sur celles de Stiles. Le jeune homme était tellement sous le choc qu'il écarquilla les yeux, les maintenus dans le vide. Derek était déjà séparé de Stiles, il était une partie de l'hyperactif mais le pauvre adolescent était encore sous le choc de ce qui se passait. Ses yeux tremblaient, il cherchait les bons mots à dire. Soudain, l'hyperactif se réconcentra sur le visage angélique du neveu de Peter Hale.

Bien avant que le loup puisse être soit, Stiles passe dans le coude de Derek et le rapproché pour lui, il est embrasé avec la fougue. Pour une fois, Derek avait plaqué le jeune homme contre un mur, un personnage qui ne demandait pas, mais qui voulait juste être dominé par Stiles durant le baiser. Qui allait être enfin heureux pour eux? Tout le monde en tout cas, encore et encore un deuxième couple.

Vers dix-neuf heures, la jeune chimère brune sentit l'odeur acerbe et suffocante du sang du loup. C'était celle de Liam, il était était sûr. Son coeur s'accéléra, L'est à courir vers le pont. Malgré la nuit qui s'infiltrait de plus en plus dans le bois, le jeune homme parvint à voir les paroles de Liam suspendu vers le pont. Le corps n'est ressorti que par le chant de Liam. Theo courut encore plus vite, s'arrêta à la vue de Liam. Le loup-garou était encore sous l'effet de l'aconit mais il sentait la présence de la chimère. Théo des tonnes de comparaisons entre le louveteau et sa soeur décédée. C'était troublant et inquiétant.

L'adolescent châtain avança doucement sur le pont en bois, un coup de vent lui frappa le visage tel un fusil. Le froid de la nuit lui-même, il avait le bout des doigts, ses oreilles étaient rouges et sa bouche. Les pieds dans le vide, Liam avait une corde qui était maintenue au-dessus de l'eau. Il avait le dos courbé. Celui-ci est très très visible, la chimère avait le coeur brisé. Que cherchaient ses Harpies? Qu'on lui arrache le coeur? Autrement que dans ses cauchemars? La chimère a été ressentie par le jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans.

\- Liam ...

Sa voix était écorchée par la peur, la soulagement et la myriade de nouvelles émotions qui étaient montées à la chimère. Theo toucha une des jambes du loup. A travers le tissu du jean, Theo sentit le froid de la peau de Bêta de Scott. Le poison avait fait baisser sa tension, La structure des cordes.

Theo sauta sur la rambarde d'un geste agile, il s'est levé le menton du loup d'un tournage et le visage de Liam vers le sien. Aucune réaction, aucun clignotement. Le jeune chimère serra le corps de loup contre lui, tandis que l'autre, détacha le nœud de corde. Theo descendit doucement de la rambarde avec le loup-garou toujours contre lui. Il déposa Liam contre le pont, il souffla, rassuré. Il n'entendait tout de même aucun battement cardiaque.

\- Elles t'ont fait quoi? se procurer Theo en dégageant une mèche blonde du visage du louveteau.

Aucune réponse à sa question. Theo s'accroupit, ses lèvres de Liam deviendront bleues à cause du froid. Le poison propagé dans son corps ne permettait pas au meilleur ami de Mason de déclencher un réchauffement de son corps. Si vous ne faisiez rien, Liam allait bientôt entrer en phase d'hypothermie comme son soeur aînée il y a des années auparavant.

Il était le visage du loup entre ses mains, même le visage de Liam était gelé, Sans que la chimère brune le sache, Liam était conscient mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux quand il sentit la proximité de Theo envers lui. Le loup se réveillait au bon moment, il pouvait sentir la peur de Theo. Ce dernier fit un coup en avant, il reste toujours sur le visage gelé du loup-garou. Il se pencha sur les lèvres de Liam, l'embrassa. La chimère passe dans la nuque du loup, ses lèvres sont froides au contact de Theo. Il approfondit un peu plus le baiser, cherchant à réveiller Liam de son état d'inconscience. La chimère décollée ses lèvres de Liam au bout d'une minute. Le loup-garou a bien aimé a réagi mais il est devenu encore un peu plus après.

\- Liam, réveille-toi!

Ce dernier passe à attendre que Theo dise exactement ce que la lettre avait dit. Il devait entendre la déclaration de ce dernier. Theo passa a main dans les cheveux, on ne peut pas réveiller le louveteau. Il est dit aux mots de la banshee, elle était une déclaration, le loup pourrait être sauvé du genre qui l'attendait à minuit. Theo remonta le visage de Liam, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux. L'adolescent a perdu sa gorge alors que Liam patientait comme il pouvait.

\- Liam, je ne sais pas si tu m'écoutes mais je pense que c'est le moment de dire certaines choses. J'ai menti, j'ai tellement menti que j'ai arrêté de compter. Dès que tu m'as sorti de l'enfer, je voulais montrer que je pouvais être digne de confiance. Mais Hayden était la: tu vois avec elle, ça me rendait fou. J'étais jaloux. Malgré sa présence, je voulais faire des efforts. Je t'ai enfermé dans l'ascenseur pour que tu restes en vie. Je suis parti, je gagne un revenu sans rien savoir. On the suite, l'histoire au commissariat, la traque de chasseurs. Le zoo, tu étais nerveux comme pas possible. Ce que tu ignore, c'est que je t'ai embrassé ce jour-là. Le premier baiser. J'étais égoïste, je me retire depuis trop longtemps. Tu ne l'as jamais su. Le soir de la bataille contre Monroe, j'ai reçu l'appel de Scott et j'ai tout de suite foncé chercher avec Mason et Corey. Dans l'ascenseur, tu étais accroché à moi, ton visage était proche du mien. Tous les deux, on s'est encore sur ce que l'on pensait. D'un seul coup, je t'ai embrassé et tu as répondu au baiser. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Ensuite, on s'est battu contre les chasseurs. Dès que je t'ai vu, si heureux avec les autres, je suis senti de trop. Kate, Scott m'avait intégré à la machine. Je n'avais rien à dire jusqu'à ce matin, où Scott, Derek, Lydia et Mason ont débarqué chez moi. Quand j'ai su pour toi, j'avais la sensation qu'on m'enlevait mon coeur. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu ' Dans l'ascenseur, tu étais accroché à moi, ton visage était proche du mien. Tous les deux, on s'est encore sur ce que l'on pensait. D'un seul coup, je t'ai embrassé et tu as répondu au baiser. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Ensuite, on s'est battu contre les chasseurs. Dès que je t'ai vu, si heureux avec les autres, je suis senti de trop. Kate, Scott m'avait intégré à la machine. Je n'avais rien à dire jusqu'à ce matin, où Scott, Derek, Lydia et Mason ont débarqué chez moi. Quand j'ai su pour toi, j'avais la sensation qu'on m'enlevait mon coeur. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu ' Dans l'ascenseur, tu étais accroché à moi, ton visage était proche du mien. Tous les deux, on s'est encore sur ce que l'on pensait. D'un seul coup, je t'ai embrassé et tu as répondu au baiser. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Ensuite, on s'est battu contre les chasseurs. Dès que je t'ai vu, si heureux avec les autres, je suis senti de trop. Kate, Scott m'avait intégré à la machine. Je n'avais rien à dire jusqu'à ce matin, où Scott, Derek, Lydia et Mason ont débarqué chez moi. Quand j'ai su pour toi, j'avais la sensation qu'on m'enlevait mon coeur. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu ' J'avais l'impression de rêver. Ensuite, on s'est battu contre les chasseurs. Dès que je t'ai vu, si heureux avec les autres, je suis senti de trop. Kate, Scott m'avait intégré à la machine. Je n'avais rien à dire jusqu'à ce matin, où Scott, Derek, Lydia et Mason ont débarqué chez moi. Quand j'ai su pour toi, j'avais la sensation qu'on m'enlevait mon coeur. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu ' J'avais l'impression de rêver. Ensuite, on s'est battu contre les chasseurs. Dès que je t'ai vu, si heureux avec les autres, je suis senti de trop. Kate, Scott m'avait intégré à la machine. Je n'avais rien à dire jusqu'à ce matin, où Scott, Derek, Lydia et Mason ont débarqué chez moi. Quand j'ai su pour toi, j'avais la sensation qu'on m'enlevait mon coeur. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu '

Il s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle, sa voix était fatiguée. Voyant que Liam ne bougeait pas, il termina par:

\- Tout ça pour dire que oui, Liam Dunbar, je t'aime!

Theo vit un sourire naïf sur le visage du loup. La chimère est un livre de surprise, il semblerait que le louveteau ait entendu tout son monologue.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler, bientôt, le disque de Stiles.

Theo recula instinctivement son coeur rata plusieurs battements. Liam ouvrit doucement les yeux, son sourire toujours marqué sur son visage. Le jeune homme aurait voulu être plus fort, mais il resterait sur son genou.

\- You devrais rester assis un peu, lui conseille la chimère brune.

-Alors tu m'as embrassé le jour du zoo, le taquina Liam.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à moi dire?

\- Non, certainement pas. Tu m'aimes et tu es parti ...

\- Je t'ai tout dit, tu sais pourquoi, renvoyé le jeune homme châtain. Je croyais que le baiser n'avait pas été important pour toi.

\- Te savoir jaloux d'Hayden ...

\- Quoi, tu fais l'étonné? rit Theo en se posait à côté du loup.

\- Oui, je pense au départ que vous fassiez de moi avec toutes ses bonnes actions et que nous faisions Hayden j'ai cru que c'était par le fait qu'il était passé dans les meubles.

-Tu avais tort!

\- T'avais tellement de fierté que tu n'as pas osé me poser la question? demande Liam en regardant Theo droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu me connais, sourit la chimère.

Il est fallu que les harpies débarquent pour que vous me disiez tout. Même à la meute.

Theo hocha de la tête.

\- Quand je leur ai parlé, ils ont bien réagi. C'était une sacrée surprise.

La potion de Deaton qui agissait sur les battements cardiaques de Liam cessait doucement, Liam s'est vite rendu compte de la vérité avant que Theo se fâche. The chimère commençait à dire au coeur de Liam et comprit qu'il se passait un truc louche.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez des choses, mais je dois vous dire un truc.

Le suspect du regard mais poussa Liam à continuer.

\- Les Harpies ne m'ont jamais jamais pris. Personne ne m'a fait de mal.

Theo ne comprenait rien de ce que le loup lui disait.

\- J'ai tout mis en place. Vous êtes ici pour revenir de la ville. Un soir, Mason et Corey ont découvert que je n'avais pas prévu. Ils ont voulu m'aider. Deaton nous a filé des potions pour les battements cardiaques et notre odeur. Corey m'a maquillé pour les photos. La voiture a été saccagée par Mason et c'est Deaton qui a été la cherchée. Mason agissait comme agent double. Pour le lieu, je suis désolé, c'est moi qui est choisi le pont. Mason et Corey m'ont laissé attaché et ont injecté une dose d'aconit-tue-loup. Voilà que tu sais tout, jure-moi que tu ne fes pas contre Mason et Corey! Je prends toutes les responsabilités de ce plan. Sans ce plan, je ne le ferais jamais. J'aurai raté la chance de ma vie, Theo!

Un long silence se déroule à la suite des explications du loup. Liam s'en import, Theo pouvait le sentir. La chimère est levée, Liam crut Il allait partir sans lui mais il était pris par le bras. Liam, gêné et inquiet, n'osait rien de dire. Theo se mit à rire, un rire sincère. Voir la chimère dans cet état sur le loup-garou.

\- Tout était faux? C'est vraiment bizarre, Liam. En fait, bizarre est un euphémisme.

\- Je suis désolé, balbutia le louveteau.

\- Je sais. T'es dingue, tout comme ce plan! C'est pour ça que tu me plais ...

Il se jeta sur les lèvres de Liam, ce dernier fondait d'amour. Il serra la chimère contre lui. Theo s'enlaçait de manière possessive. Les deux lèvres sont en feu, le coeur qui palpitait à la chamade. Quand le sentiment se détachait avec regret du loup, ses yeux étaient d'un noir intense. Les cheveux de Liam étaient ébouriffés dans tous les sens, Theo savait que les siens étaient dans un état général. Chacun était à bout de souffle, personne ne regrettait ce qui se passait. Cela annonçait une nouvelle ère entre eux.

\- Si ça t'embête pas, on pourrait aller dans ta voiture? Je crois que mes os sont depuis longtemps.

Theo se retint de rire.

\- Le louveteau a froid?

Liam saisit la main de Théo.

\- Oui!

\- D'accord, sur va. Comme ça, on pourra aller voir les autres. Tu pourrais avouer au monde entier que tu es à moi, murmura Theo.

Liam se mordit les lèvres.

\- Quoi? railla la chimère.

\- Disons que les autres arrêtés de flipper, ont été mis à jour il y a quelques heures.

\- C'est incorrigible! se révolta Theo, Donc j'ai été le seul à vraiment flipper pour toi?

\- Arrête de te plaindre, tu m'as maintenant! Je suis officiellement ton petit ami.

Le fait de s'auto-déclarer son petit ami avec la chimère.

\- Oui, mon petit ami est une peluche vivante!

Liam le fusilla du regard. Theo passa sa principale dans les cheveux du blond.

\- Je ne suis pas une peluche? Tu pourrais me trouver un autre nom? supplia le loup.

\- Je vais essayer ...

Les deux retournés à la voiture. Quand les deux partent des bois, sur le chemin de retour, ils permettent de surprendre leurs fils le loup-garou:

\- Compagnon et ancre.

Liam ne comprenait pas de quoi Theo lui parlait.

\- Ancre, je peux comprendre. Tu réussissais à calmer mes pulsions, qui était de même pour les tiennes. On est l'ancre de l'un et de l'autre. Mais compagnon? Tu parles de couple ou d'autre choisi?

\- Je veux que ce soit identique à celui de Stiles et Derek, sur un allumé les deux. Le lien des compagnons. Dans le monde surnaturel, cette force intérieure dans les êtres surnaturels et quand elle rencontre sa jumelle, l'autre personne sera toujours à la sienne. Derek était juste trop élevé pour être admiré à la mode chez Stiles.

\- Dès le début, tu savais que je serais la tienne?

\- Mon instinct me disait que tu serais important pour moi. Il s'agit d'une prise en charge personnelle avec une prise en charge personnelle, soit une tente de refouler ce que son père lui a fait. violent.

\- Comme Derek avec Stiles, conclut Liam.

\- J'espère que toutes ses révélations ne seront pas causer de syncopes dans la meute, rit la chimère.

Liam et Theo sont considérés trois secondes avec intensité. Leur histoire pouvait enfin commencer.

 **Voilà, le final du plan de Liam! Plusieurs révélations dans ce chapitre entre Sterek et Thiam. Que pensez-vous des mots de Theo envers Liam? Pas un peu trop licorne et doux?**

 **Je vais donner un petit final principalement avec Sterek sans oublier un peu de Thiam.**

S'il vous plait, quelques commentaires pour voir l'histoire d'un plan vous a plu!

PlumedeSorbier


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà pour vous, le final de cette fanfiction!**

Et le soutien de ton ancre

Six mois après le déroulement du plan tordu du trio d'amis, alors tout était indiqué pour une belle et tranquille journée pour les habitants de la petite ville californienne de Beacon Hills, un jeune homme créé dans un petit café à l'entrée de la ville . Il n'était pas seul, son petit ami était dans un coin du café. Liam Faites quelques recherches sur son ordinateur alors que Theo était son seul service de la journée. Les propriétaires s'étaient habitués à voir Liam venir au café pour être proche de son petit-ami, le loup était bien entendu avec le temps devenu un habitué du café et la patronne l'ait bien.

Ce jour-là, il ne restait que dix minutes de service de la jeune chimère brune quand Liam recevait un appel de Stiles. Il n'était pas la peine de sortir, Theo essaya de savoir qui était depuis le bar, mais le loup-garou lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas important alors la chimère retourna à son travail.

\- Bonjour Stiles!

\- Liam! Oufff, tu réponds, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre, mec!

Il fronça les sourcils, la voix de Stiles était inquiétante. Il y a deux fois avant que le blond ajoute:

\- ça va? Tu cours où je rêve? Il se passe un truc?

\- Oui, il se passe d'un truc mais t'inquiètes, ce n'est pas grave. Mason et Corey, ils s'étaient rendus à la bibliothèque de l'école. Je te donne rendez-vous au loft dan vingt minutes!

\- à attendre ta voix, on sent tout le contraire. Pourquoi tu vas les chercher, ils sont blessés ?

Theo venait de le rejoindre, Liam sentit que la curiosité et l'intérêt de la chimère avait été piqué, il était aussi inquiet. Il s'assit en face de son copian, un pied allongé sur la banquette de cuir. Il tenta de capter des signes de la part du loup-garou mais celui-ci étai ttrop figé pour qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit à la situation.

\- Ils n'ont rien fait.

\- Tu le jures ? demanda Liam, les crocs sortant dangereusement de sa bouche.

\- Je te le promets, fit Stiles précipitamment.

\- En fait, pourquoi tu cours ? T'as pas ta Jeep ?

\- Elle m'a encore lâchée, j'ai pas le temps de la réparer, s'empressa Stiles. Yes, je vois Mason et COrey.

\- Pourquoi doit-on aller au loft? Y a une menace sur la ville? questionna le loup blonde qui regarda deux secondes son petit-ami.

\- Non, je t'ai dit qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Tu te souviens?

\- Oui, mais je ne comprends rien. Tu me dis que ça passe avec toi ou sur ne vient pas, Theo et moi! menaça le Bêta de Scott.

Theo se demandait bien pourquoi il s'est joué efficacement dans la conversation. La patronne du café vint vers le jeune couple, elle questionna à voix basse:

\- Il y a un souci?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça parait compliqué en tout cas, lui apprit la jeune chimère.

\- Vu qu'il te reste cinq minutes, allez changer et allez voir ce qu'il se passe, lui propose gentiment la femme.

\- Merci, je vais y aller!

Part of the table after after inform Liam with of gestes. Ce dernier hocha de la tête rapidement.

\- Je te jure que je ne bouge pas, Stiles! Scott est-il au courant pour cette embrouille? Les autres aussi?

\- T'es le gars le plus têtu que je connaisse en dehors de moi et ... Derek. Theo t'a rendu encore plus obstiné, merci beaucoup.

\- Bon, tu veux bien me dire alors? insista le loup-garou qui était déjà levé vers la porte du café.

\- Ok, mais jure que tu gardes secret tout ce que je vais te dire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, s'exaspéra Liam en se massant l'arrête du nez.

\- Je compte demander à moi de parler avec moi, mais en blanc, le jeune homme hyperactif.

Liam arrêta de respirer pendant cinq secondes en apprenant la nouvelle, immobile contre la porte d'entrée du café. Sa bouche mi-ouverte sous le choc, les yeux grands ouverts, le seul bruit extérieur était celui de quelques clients qui étaient dans le café et la musique qui passait à la radio.

\- Hé, je t'ai perdu? Liam, tu voulais le savoir, je l'ai dit! s'emporta Stiles, un peu fâché.

\- Désolé, je suis sous le choc. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais que je ne sache rien, je m'en veux.

\- T'inquiètes, murmura Stiles. Scott le sait, c'était le second après mon père à connaître ma demande. Ensuite, il y a eu Peter. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi de toute ma vie de me retrouver dans la même pièce que ce fou, mais comme c'était le seul parent plus âgé que Derek avait, fallait que j'aie son accord.

\- à ce que je vois, Peter a accepté, sourit Liam.

\- Oui, franchement, je ne m'y attendais pas de sa part.

\- Pas trop de la mienne, vous êtes compagnons tous les deux. C'est pour la vie ce genre de lien ! lui dit le lycanthrope en se souvenant de ce que lui avait rapporté Theo.

\- Oui, ce fichu lien que Derek m'avait caché jusqu'à ce que tu m'en apprennes l'existence avec Theo, ronchonna le fils du Shérif. Bon, promis, tu ne dis rien ? Mason et Corey arrivent.

\- Promis.

Le futur agent du FBI le remercia gentiment alors qu'il allait raccrocher, Liam lui demanda:

\- Je peux le dire à Theo? Vu sa tête, il voudra savoir la vérité. Je ne peux pas lui dire, il a tout fait, dit Liam en reprenant ses affaires sur sa table de café et revint à la porte d'entrée.

\- Ok mais juste lui.

\- Merci, mec! On y sera bientôt.

Ils raccrochèrent, Liam sourit joyeusement quand la chimère revint vers lui, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise bleue. Le loup lui-même saisit la main, les deux dirent au revoir et sortent du café.

\- Je peux savoir maintenant, réponse Theo, un achat surélevé.

Liam se mordit les lèvres avant de lui dire:

\- Stiles va faire sa demande à Derek!

Theo stoppa sa marche subitement, il était un peu près de la même réaction que Liam. La chimère le regard avec surprise.

\- Après six mois de relation officielle ?

\- Derek et Stiles étaient amoureux depuis bien plus longtemps, tenta de justifier Liam. Ils sont unis à vie par le lien du Compagnon, Theo. Stiles veut nous voir au loft dans vingt minutes, il est allé chercher Mason et Corey. Scott, le fils du Shérif et Peter ont été les premiers au courant.

\- Attends une seconde, il a été demandé la permission à Peter Psychopathe Hale? Je me trompe ? s'étonna Theo en se rendant devant sa voiture.

\- Oui, c0est fou que je sache. Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, c'est comme toi: il a changé.

\- Moony...

Theo ressortait une fois encore le surnom de Liam, le loup leva les yeux au ciel. Il grimpa dans la voiture de la chimère, celle-ci fit pareil. Il démarra et quitta le parking du petit café pour aller en direction du centre-ville.

\- Derek va quoi dire à ton avis? questionna Theo.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Les deux sont fous l'un de l'autre et ce serait logique à leur histoire.

Soudainement, Liam a regretté de parler ainsi de ce qu'il pensait. Theo ressentit the sensation of gêne from son petit-ami blond, son coeur était douloureux et rapide. Lism a baissé les yeux sur ses chaussures, il aurait voulu remonter le temps pour ne pas dire quelques mots.

\- Liam?

Il ne lui a pas répondu.

\- Quoi, tu t'en veux de l'avoir dit ça ça correspond aussi? rigola la jeune chimère brune.

Le loup de dix-huit ans n'a pas besoin de répondre, ses battements de coeur le lui permettait. Theo fût tout de suite beaucoup plus sérieux. Son sourire disparut de son visage angélique. The time qu'il contourne a street, il se pencha vers Liam pour lui dire:

\- Ce que tu veux?

\- Je veux quoi? demande Liam, sans regarder vers son petit-ami droit dans les yeux.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi? Est-ce que tu veux aussi te marier avec moi?

Jamais le coeur de Liam avait battu aussi fort dans sa poitrine, c'était déjanté. Les mains du copain de Liam devinrent tout de suite humides, sa bouche rèche. Liam sur lui, il entendait le rythme cardiaque, mais il était plus calme que Liam ne l'aurait pensé.

\- Je te demande pardon, Liam en Fixant Theo.

Theo sourit, il s'arrête de la voiture dans le parking juste devant l'immeuble de la voiture et stoppa le moteur du véhicule. This minute of silence pesait on Liam, the tension nerveuse qui ressortait de Liam étouffait presque l'air de la chimère. This last se détacha et se tourna vers le louveteau. The blond remarqua aussitôt que la chimère était sur lui-même pour calmer son cœur et son stress, il se retenait de toutes ses forces.

\- Avant que tu dises quoi ce que ce soit, tu pourrais cesser de te maîtriser une minute, tu le loup en enlevant sa ceinture.

Theo roula des yeux avec exagération, posez sur le volant et les lèvres pincées, laissez son fils battre normalement. Enfin, si avoir plus de 70 battements en trente secondes est dans la norme. Liam assiste à une explication aux mots de Theo, un peu inquiet autant que de son petit ami le sujet de la conversation à venir.

\- T'as dit que Derek et Stiles étaiement amoureux l'un de l'autre et que nous avons fait qu'ils étaient ensemble pour la vie, c'était qu'ils finissent ensemble par se marier.

\- Oui, je l'ai dit.

\- Dès que tu l'as fait, tu as tourné. T'avais l'impression de regretter de l'avoir dit, je me trompe?

\- Oui, avoua Liam. Et alors? Après tu me fais comme si rien ne m'était marier moi aussi avec toi!

\- Ne te fâche pas Moony! Ce que je voulais dire par là ...

Theo ne savait pas vraiment commenter la suite à Liam, le sujet était sensible. les deux étaient en couple depuis six mois, il était convenu avec Theo.

\- Tu pourrais dire des phrases sans se arrêter au milieu, merci! Sinon je vais me faire des idées ...

La dernière phrase de Liam fit sourire Theo. Liam se renfrogna.

\- Ne te plaint pas de comment je parle! Si on en est là, c'est par ta faute, remarqua Theo.

Liam manqua d'avaler de travers. Le loup ne voulait pas être mis plus en défaut sur Stiles mais il était le sujet de la demande de mariage qui était arrivé sur le tapis, mais il avait persisté pour savoir le sujet du rendez-vous au loft.

Le visage de Theo était très proche de celui de Liam, Liam se jeta sur son petit-ami. Il mordit avec malice les lèvres de la chimère. Theo se décolla du loup et ferma les yeux deux secondes avant de lui serrer la main. Ce geste fit sursauter le jeune homme blond, son pouls augmenta.

\- Ce que j'ai voulu te dire, c'est est-ce que toi tu voulais m'épouser ?

Réentendre cette phrase choc ne fit que rougir les joues pâles du loup, il ne lâcha pas la main de Theo. Il avait retrouvé son sérieux, son battement cardiaque ralentissait tandis que la chimère attendait une réponse de la part du Bêta de Scott.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

Liam voulait lui faire le coup de Theo répondre à une question par une autre question. Theo ne réagit pas comme Liam, il affichait un rictus et Liam ne pouvait que dire que la chimère était sexy comme ça. Theo lâcha doucement la main de Liam, lui dit:

\- Moi, si tu veux savoir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non. Tu fais ressortir le meilleur de moi, tu te fiches de ce que les gens pensent et on est tellement connectés les deux. On est presque le même couple que Stiles et Derek à l'exception de la différence d'âge et la violence qu'on a eu.

Liam était KO, il hyperventilait.

\- Je dois prendre cela pour une vraie demande en mariage?

\- Je te répondrai seulement si tu réponds à ma question.

\- Oui, mais maintenant, pas tout de suite, j'ai juste dix-huit ans. Mes parents ne t'ont jamais vu, ils ignorent ma nature intérieure et il faudrait savoir comment faire sans référence.

La chimère lui sourit.

\- Sur un 18 et 19 ans! réitérer Liaam.

\- Je sais, pas besoin de me crier dessus par cela. Tes parents devraient me rencontrer, on trouvera quelque chose pour notre histoire.

\- Tu veux rencontrer? s'étonna le loup.

\- Oui, ce serait bien. Bien, assez parlé de nous, on devrait monter rejoindre Stiles.

\- J'imagine le stress qu'il doit ressentir, le plaignant Liam.

Les deux quittèrent la voiture. Liam lui souffla un peu plus tard.

\- Attends, tu viens de me dire quoi?

\- T'es devenu sourd en dix secondes? demande Liam, plein de sarcasme.

\- Non mais tu fichiers après avoir dit un truc, quand on dit un truc sérieux, après ne pas aller tout de suite!

\- Dis celui qui vient de me faire le même choisi, rit le loup.

\- Tu me dis oui et tu fichiers, se répète Theo.

\- Oui, je veux bien me marier avec toi! soupira Liam en se rapprochant de son petit-ami.

Les iris de Theo s'illuminèrent. Son petit ami se serra contre la chimère, il sentait le bonheur sortant de Theo.

\- C'est contenu?

\- Bien plus que tu ne le penses!

Main in the main, les deux montées à l'appartement. Quand ils entrèrent, ils saluèrent Mason, Corey, Lydia, Peter, Scott et Malia. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Stiles. Il est actuellement une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs vers la vingtaine.

\- Je vous présente Cora, la petite soeur de Derek.

\- Salut, c'est vous l'autre couple Compagnon?

\- C'est exact, convient à Liam en fixant Stiles.

C'était clairement lui qui avait fait ce nom.

\- Tu n'étais pas au Mexique ou au Brésil?

\- Stiles est venu chercher il y a trois jours.

\- Elle serait présente pour ma demande, argumenta l'hyperactif.

\- J'aurai presque tué Stiles pour ne pas l'avoir fait!

\- En fait, vu du côté des autres, je suppose que par leurs basses, les autres sont au courant de la demande? demande Liam.

\- Cora a cafté, expliqua Stiles en pointant la coupable. Dès que j'ai ouvert la porte du loft, elle leur a dit.

La jeune femme se retint de rire.

\- Alors tu te sens comment? s'adapter à Theo.

\- Flippé, mec, tu croyais que j'allais prendre un verre à attendre Derek. Non!

\- C'est reparti, murmura le plus vieux dans la pièce.

Les loups s'alarmèrent, ils sentaient l'odeur de Derek.

\- Monter en haut, la première pièce de droite est insonorisée pour les loups, leur dit Stiles.

Ils obéirent. Deux minutes après, Derek entrait dans la pièce, il était surpris de voir son oncle et sa soeur.

\- Je l'ai invitée pendant quelques jours, lui apprit Stiles.

\- C'est gentil, bon pour Derek en serrant sa soeur contre lui. Je vais me faire une idée du lieu, mais pourquoi tu es ici?

\- Si j'ai fait venir Cora, c'est parce que j'ai choisi de te dire, intervint l'humain. Il n0y pas longtemps, j'ai été voir mon père, Scott et Peter pour chacun soit d'accord pour que ... je te demande en mariage.

La bombe avait été lâchée, en haut les autres assistaient une réponse de la part du loup. Derek embrassa soudainement le jeune homme qui allait tomber dans les pommes à attendre. Peter et Cora se lèvent pour serrer le jeune couple.

\- Je dis oui bien sûr!

\- Bien, parce que j'ai invité du monde, lui apprend Stiles.

Un moment, tout le reste de la meute détala les escaliers pour féliciter les futurs mariés. Derek était surpris mais le prit bien. Lydia et Malia allèrent chercher le champagne dans la cuisine. Mason et Corey regardent Stiles et dire quelques mots à Derek. Liam et Theo félicitèrent le couple, mais leur rôle était de poser des questions aux membres de la meute.

\- Vous allez nous dire ce qui ne va pas? demande Scott en se tournant vers ex.

Les deux s'échangèrent un regard et après l'approbation de la chimère, Liam explique:

\- Styles, Theo et moi, sur un peu parlé.

Liam n'osait pas dire la suite, pas plus que ce qu'il était, mais il ne voulait pas que le jour de Stiles et Derek. Theo lui prit la parole et reprit la discussion à sa place:

\- J'ai quelque chose demander Liam en mariage.

Les filles qui venaient avec le champagne manquèrent de lâcher les verres et le champagne. Scott ouvrit de grands yeux, c'était la seconde fois qu'on lui faisait deux fois une surprise avec les mêmes personnes. Etait pour la première fois, Scott était content pour eux.

\- Je vais m'occuper de ses mariages, convient à Lydia avec son charmant sourire.

Les deux couples échangèrent un regard inquiet mais au moins avec elle comme organisatrice, tout serait parfait tout simplement.

 **Voilà, c'est fini pour Un plan tordu !**

 **J'espère que cette fin vous plait et que ce final est à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
